Cole Harmon
Profile = |-| Cole Harmon is a character in DEXTER. He operates as the Head of Security for Jordan Chase, and a member of the Group that kidnapped, tortured and raped Lumen Pierce. He's responsible for a majority of the torture done to each of the girls. Physical Appearance Cole is a well built man in his 30's, with a trim but muscular frame. He is almost always seen wearing a nice dress suit, careful of how he treats his suit jacket with the colored white shirt he wears underneath. In addition to this, he wears a tie. Cole has slight facial hair, deep blue eyes and short dark brown hair. Personality Cole has a very calm but strict personality. He is always formal, no matter where he goes he insures that his coats (while being nice, are nowhere near the level of cost that his boss Jordan Chase wears) are kept free from wrinkles or getting damaged. Thus suggesting he has a very neat personality (his house suggests that as well, as it is kept in fairly good order). However, he has a rough relationship with Jordan where one views the other as a simpleton that can't get anything done right and is making a majority of mistakes, despite the fact that Cole is attempting to cleanup the mess Boyd left behind. He's also fairly intelligent, capable of coming up with stories on the spot to protect himself and mainly Jordan from exposure. He walks with a sense of respect and dignity, but he's very defensive whenever someone dares approach Jordan. He's also shown to be stealthy enough to sneak up on Dexter and take him from behind, almost succeeding in hurting him severely provided that Lumen hadn't intervened, but he's got endurance to boot. Regardless of these personality traits, he is still a monster inside who raped at least 12 women. It is revealed that he's also a very, very violent person that practices bondage during sexual intercourse (and when participating in rape, will use whips to leave deep scars on their backs). He recorded his rapings of the women onto DVDs as trophies. He also appears to have strong admiration for Jordan despite the fact that he treats him as an inferior. When faced with death, he constantly grins and instead of revealing the names of other members in The Group, he goes on to mock the women he killed by saying "Huey, Dewey and Louie". History and other Information Cole grew up knowing both Boyd Fowler and Dan Mendell, two other members of the Group that is responsible for the rape and torture of numerous women. He knew two other men during this time that still have not been identified and it assumed Jordan Chase was somewhere at this time, possibly taking the photograph. During this time period, he went to Westland Prep in High Lia. As he grew up, Cole joined the Marines, but was dishonorabely discharged for severely beating a superior officer after a disagreement. Because of his Marine training, he is a perfect candidate for top security on Jordan Chase with combat techniques that would serve protecting him. At some point in his life he was employed into the Jordan Chase organization and started working as his Head of Security, staying there all the way until his death. Somewhere between his leaving of the marines and becoming a security guard, Cole spent time with The Group raping and torturing women. On October, 20th 2007 he obtained a Lincoln 2007 Navigator (black) SUV as registered through the DMV. His address was confirmed to be 3244 Calderon Blvd. Miami, FL 33020-4812. So far of the four confirmed members of the Group, Cole is most likely the Cleanup that deals with the bodies after Boyd drops them off in the swamp. Boyd was revealed to be the "Finisher" and the one who disposed of the bodies, this location being known to Cole, as he'd pick up the bodies and dispose of them somewhere. It is unknown where he disposes of the bodies. There is evidence that this practice is actually done due to the fact of there being 12 total victims, yet only 5 were in the swamp. Plot Cole Harmon is a character introduced during Season 5. It is assumed during the events of Seasons 1 through 4 he was following Jordan Chase as his Chief of Security, while also participating in the rape, torture and murder of possibly 5 women. Lumen was his last victim but Dexter interviened. Season Five Cole is first seen at the location of the dumpsite for bodies of the women he had previously raped along with Dan Mendell, Boyd Fowler and Jordan Chase (as well as one unknown associate). He comes in a pickup truck with four mexican workers in the back and parks it just outside of the swampy water, exiting the truck and neatly removing his jacket to set it on the seat of the compartment. He then orders the workers to retreive the barrels for him while he waits patiently, paying off each of them after the barrels are in the truck. They all part seperate ways and Cole drives back into Miami. Unfortunately for Cole, a drunken driver rams into the side of his truck after Cole patiently takes a turn left onto a street after a stop sign. Cole apparently doesn't suffer any form of trauma or damage to his body and he retains enough focus to clean off the steering wheel quickly enough, then moving on to flee the scene of the accident. The driver of the other vehicle was too drunk to remember anything. The next day, everyone reports to the scene of the accident as the bodies of 5 women are laid out from the barrels in which they had stayed. As everyone investigates the truck, they discover it was licensed under Jordan Chase and this begins a huge deal of research into who he is and what he's about. After a short while, Jordan Chase as well as his Chief of Security Cole Harmon both arrive at Miami Homicide to greet the team and find out exactly what is going on. Though this is most likely to stay on top of the case and attempt to clear their names. As Vince Masuka approaches Chase, Cole quickly reacts by becoming defensive but Chase tells him to stand down, that it's alright. Dexter in the meantime observes them both and greets them, taking pictures to show Lumen later on. Cole becomes a suspect quickly, as the truck is his and he accidentally left his keys in the ignition (to which Chase takes notice and becomes frustrated with him). Cole comes up with a story that he kept a spare set of keys and that someone most likely swiped it, yet it's not concrete enough to clear him of the watchful eye of Homicide. After they finish up and give some fingerprints as well as DNA samples, both leave while Dexter is left with a way of throwing them off of Cole's tracks (that way he can catch Cole himself). Dexter creates a plan to use Boyd as Homicide's target (which is actually accurate though they'll never find him) and plants his wallet underneath the driver's seat of the truck. Masuka discovers it and everyone focuses there attention on Boyd now which gives Cole the clear, however he's still brought in to explain things. Cole creates an elaborate cover about Boyd being a fanatic that worshiped Chase's books and that he had a few confrontations with Boyd, that easily would have allowed him to "grab the spare keys". After they're released, Chase and Cole sit in their car and Chase actually congratulates him on thinking (if not rudely) though Cole quickly tells him that he wasn't responsible for throwing them off their tracks. Dexter later investigates Cole's house, attempting to find evidence that would connect him and Boyd. His evidence comes in the form of a picture, showing Dan Mondale and Boyd Fowler along with two other men (as well as Cole himself) 15 years before. Not soon after that he's grabbed from behind by Cole who questions who he is and what he's doing there, only to be clubbed over the head by Lumen and beaten on the ground. Dexter pulls her away so they can make an escape, both leaving the scene without being noticed. Dexter makes his focus on Cole apparent throughout the following days, sitting in at Jordan Chase seminars while watching his schedule to find out when he can make a move. He studies Cole's stance, patrols and everything about him...even noticing during one seminar his fascination with an attractive pregnant lady that is brought onto stage. Outside of the seminar however (after Lumen informs Dexter that Cole was the one responsible for the whip marks on her back), the two confront one another (with Cole being the initiator) and Cole recollects their meeting at the police department. He informs Dexter that Mr. Chase would like to meet with him, to which Dexter reluctantly agrees and follows along while both casually keep an eye on one another (thus suggesting that Cole knew something was up with Dexter). Cole stands in the background as Chase and Dexter talk, with the subject matter being about the Trinity Killer, Rita and even Dexter's son Harrison. After Chase dismisses Dexter, he trades a glance with Cole suggesting some possible suspicion on Dexter's part. Dexter keeps his eye on Cole for more of the seminar, noticing him flirting with some attractive young blonde. After setting up the Kill Room for Cole, both Dexter and Lumen await patiently for Cole to arrive in his bedroom to be taken by an injection of M99. However, when a girl starts screaming through the walls Dexter assumes the worst and sneaks into the other hotel room to find Cole living out a bondage fantasy with the blonde from earlier. Dexter quickly exits the room and becomes irritated that he must move the kill up to tommorow, planning to grab him outside another seminar (before it is too late). Lumen on the other hand goes on to relive her nightmare by covering her ears while the girl screams in the other room...Dexter stays there with her to let her rest and she finally gets sleep for once. The next day during the seminar, Cole leaves to do his rounds while Dexter intends to go after him...however, Chase's fascination with Dexter causes a callout to him that pulls Dexter up to the stage. Unable to pursue Cole, Dexter goes on stage to be confronted with his wife's death and how he coped with it...all the while Lumen watching on from the hallways through a television what he was really experiencing during that time. While she finally decides to get moving again, she unfortunately bumps into Cole who instantly recognizes her and begins to follow her back to the hotel room. She is careful to avoid him and locks her door while peeking outside the peekhole to watch for him. However, he never shows and she assumes everything is fine to call Dexter. However at that moment, Cole busts through a connecting door and chases her into the kill room, forcing her to the ground and tries to choke the life out of her (while throwing multiple violent insults at her). Dexter intervenes just in time and puts Cole into a sleeperhold, knocking him out and readies him for the table. Dexter begins to question Cole on the identies of the other men while confirming his knowledge of Boyd Fowler and Dan the "Dentist", to which Cole smirks and brushes off in his moment of arrogance. When asked about the identities, he mumbles "Huey, Dewey and Louie", which pisses Dexter off because he is making fun of the whole situation. Dexter goes on to force him to see the women he killed (via pictures on the wall) and takes a blood sample for his collection. Afterwards, he looks to Lumen and readies the Execution phase of the Ritual...who watches on as Dexter stabs his knife directly into Cole's sternum and ends his life. After the Ritual, Dexter hands her Cole's bloodslide as a way of saying "this is your trophy, for the one who did this to you" and recalls Miguel Prado and even his father, Harry Morgan wondering if someone can finally comprehend what he is and accept it (without meeting the terrible fate both had to endure). Dexter then finishes the cleanup portion of the ritual and leaves with Cole in multiple trashbags (hidden within luggage) on his way back to being ready to drop them off into the stream. However, before he can successfully leave, Jordan Chase arrives and questions him on leaving so soon. The two share a brief moment of conversation, where Chase pretty much reduces Cole's dissapearance to a "minor glitch in security" and repeats the phrase "Tick Tick Tick...that's the sound of your life running out" to Dexter, both confirming the true meaning of the phrase (apparently based on how we don't have much time to live in this world and we need to make the best of it by Taking It now) and the fact that he's involved with the Group (ontop of the fact that he wears a watch all the time). He tells Dexter to "Take It" and then makes his leave, with Dexter agreeing in his mind that he will Take It...eventually (being Jordan's life). Cole is next seen (in trash bags) being thrown from the "Slice of Life" boat that Dexter keeps, with Lumen assisting until she gets to the final bag. She asks him if that is all she has to do, just to let it go...to which he agrees and she lets the final bag hit the water, a huge relief coming down upon her. However, little to their knowledge, Stan Liddy witnessed them dumping these bags and even took pictures as proof...but these pictures mean little to nothing to an angered Joey Quinn who is shortly losing his relationship with Debra Morgan. Cole has recently been reinstated into the suspects list on the Barrel Girls Case, being one of at least 4 men (recorded through DNA) responsible for the rape and murder of those girls. Both Joey Quinn and Debra Morgan arrive at Jordan Chase's officers to question the wherabouts of his head of security, to which he replies that Cole needed some "vacation days" and still remarks about him as if he wasn't worth a dime in his eyes. This further proves that Cole's dissapearance (and even death if he knew about it) means absolutely nothing to Chase, showing just how cold of a man he truly is. Crime Cole is responsible for the murder and disposal of 5 women. He is also responsible for multiple rape and torture of young women. He is also responsible for the whip marks. While the location of where he desposes the victims is unrevealed, It is possible that the destination is in some way related to the Jordan Chase Organization, as that would be the only way to ensure that no one would find the bodies. Death and Killer Cole Harmon is the first of Lumen Pierce's victims, and so far the only. She is assisted by Dexter. Trivia * When questioned about the identities of the other men, Cole says Hewey, Dewey, and Louie which is a reference to Disney's Donald Duck and his three nephews of the same name. When he says these names, it's simply to infuriate Dexter and not tell him the identify of the actual people. Category:Main antagonists Category:Season 5 characters Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Deceased